bbc_video_ukfandomcom-20200215-history
Wallace and Gromit - A Close Shave
|re-release date = |running time = 30 minutes |catalogue number = BBCV5766 BBCV6371 |rating = }}Wallace and Gromit - A Close Shave is a UK VHS released by BBC Worldwide Ltd. on the 25th of December 1995, and then it got re-released as a 'Watch & Play Collector's Set' by BBC Worldwide Ltd. on the 6th of October 1997. Description Trade is booming for Wallace & Gromit’s Wash’n’Go Window Cleaning Service, and love is in the air as Wallace falls for the owner of the local wool shop, the lovely Wendolene Ramsbottom. But Wallace has a new invention - a Knit-O-Matic machine - and adventure looms: sheep are being rustled, wool is in short supply and Wendolene’s malevolent pooch Preston is on the prowl... Credits *An Aardman Animations Presentation. *A Nick Park Film. *Voice of Wallace: Peter Sallis. *Voice of Wendolene: Anne Reid. *Key Character Animator: Steve Box. *Character Animators: Loyd Price, Peter Peake, Gary Cureton and Nick Park. *Assistant Animators: Sergio Delfino and Ian Whitlock. *Floor Manager: Harry Linden. *Art Director: Phil Lewis. *Assistant Art Director-Props by Trisha Budd. *Scenic Artist: Tim Farrington. *Set Construction by Cod Steaks. *Model Coordinator: John Parsons. *Model Sculptor: Linda Langley. *Model Makers: Jason Spencer Galsworthy and Zennor Witney. *Model Technician: Del Lawson. *Mechanical Models by John Wright and Jeff Cliff. *Photography by Frank Passingham, Tristan Oliver and Simon Jacobs. *Camera Operators: Sam James and Paul Smith. *Camera and Animation Assistance by Nick Upton. *Gaffers: Ian Jewels and John Bradley. *Animation Systems Engineer: Allan Yates. *Technical Crew: Alan Gregory, Bob Gregory, Glenn Hall and John Oaten. *Storyboard Artist: Michael Salter. *Graphic Design by Richard Higgs. *Optical Effects by Computer Film Company and GSE. *Production Consultant: Peter Thornton. *Assistant Film Editing by Tasmin Parry and Bridget Mazzey. *Foley Artist: Jack Stew. *Dubbing Editor: Adrian Rhodes. *Dubbing Mixer: Paul Hamblin. *With thanks to Beth MacDonald, Toby Hannam, John McAleavy, Elizabeth Buttler, Mike Booth, Susannah Shaw, Jason Marshall, Charles Copping, Douglas Calder, Adam Vernon, John Truckle, Tara Beacon, Darren Robbie, Ben Cook, Sophie Wright, Beverley Issacs, Curtis Jobling, Barry Shutler, Maxine Guest, Lisa Bilbe, Stuart Markovic, Janet Legg, Viv Paeper, Arthur Sheriff and the staff of Aardman Animations. *Director of Photography: Dave Alex Riddett. *Film Editing by Helen Garrard. *Music Composed by Julian Nott. *Written by Bob Baker and Nick Park. *Executive Producer for the BBC: Colin Rose. *Executive Producers: Peter Lord and David Sproxton. *Produced by Carla Shelley and Michael Rose. *Directed by Nick Park *An Aardman Animations Production in association with BBC Bristol, Wallace & Gromit Ltd and BBC Children's International. *© Wallace & Gromit Ltd. / BBC Worldwide Ltd. 1995. *Wallace & Gromit is a trademark of Wallace & Gromit Limited and is used under license. Opening (Original 1995 release) * Tracking control screen * Warning screen * BBC Video logo (1991-1997) * Aardman Animations logo * Start of Wallace and Gromit: A Close Shave (1995) Closing (Original 1995 release) * End of Wallace and Gromit: A Close Shave (1995) * An Aardman Animations in association with BBC Bristol, Wallace & Gromit Ltd., BBC Lionheart Television, BBC Rock and BBC Children's International (1995) * BBC Video logo (ending) 1991-1997 * Warning screen Opening (1997 Re-Release) * CC screens * Tracking control screen * Warning screen * BBC Video logo (1991-1997) * Aardman Animations logo * Start of Wallace & Gromit: A Close Shave (1995) Closing (1997 Re-Release) * End of Wallace & Gromit: A Close Shave (1995) * An Aardman Animations in association with BBC Bristol, Wallace & Gromit Ltd., BBC Lionheart Television, BBC Rock and BBC Children's International (1995) * BBC Video logo (ending) 1991-1997 * Warning screen Gallery Wallace-Gromit-SEALED-VHS-Boxset-The-Wrong-_57.jpg|Cassette with National Captioning Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Wallace and Gromit Category:Aardman Animations Category:BBC ident from 1991 to 1997 Category:BBC Video with European Captioning (1995-1997) Category:Children's Videos by BBC Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with Closed Captioning Category:The Britt Allcroft Company